User talk:Numbuhthreefan
★My Archives★ Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- userboxes have u considered making new ones now that they're legal here? :) hi there Kndlover34 02:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) N3 im very sorry for what i did can you please forgive me this is Numbuh12000 Yes, I forgive you. Maybe you can ask Farily to unban you.~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 20:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Username No, I'm sorry. She has the right to choose whatever username she wants. It's violating her rights to tell her that her name can't be used just because you have a similar name. Sorry. My hands are tied. fairly 08:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:pic Sure! :D use whatever u want^^ [[User talk:Catwoman_54|'♬']]~❤.iCat.❤~ 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) HQ pictures Where did you get them? Ebony. 19:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Ebony. Surprise. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) New character box. Hello there. Kind of just wondering, why exactly did you change the character box? Were you asked to? Thing is, I quite like it actually, but... it does shrink the screenshot down a bit much, I think. Most Wikis don't use thumbnail-sized pictures for that sort of thing. I don't mean this rudely of course. I'm just kind of wondering what's going on is all. I haven't been on here enough and I'm a tad confused. x_x;; --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 05:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, uploading larger images wouldn't work. It is still going to resize them. When people come to a Wiki, they usually don't want to see thumbnails on an article. It just looks bad when that happens. The template itself looks nice. But really, this sort of thing is widely disliked. The image thing really should be fixed. Otherwise, the template should probably be changed back. Not trying to sound pushy or anything, but I know how people can be about Wikis. <_>;; Just trying to help is all. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 03:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I could understand that. However, keep in mind that there are other people here who might have differing opinions. All I'm saying is that I'm not sure if it's a good idea to simply change things unless you're sure that they're going to work right. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 03:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured image voting If you have more pictures that will be nominated, let me know and I'll try to upload an iTunes screencap so that the best possible version can be voted on. Also, you may want to take a look at the poll-based voting that the Phineas and Ferb Wiki just switched to. I found out that we weren't getting a lot of participation in our voting forums, except for the one for the songs, which used a poll instead of having to provide a reason for each person's vote. In the 10 days since we started this, we already have triple the participation than the month before. You can see the rest of the reasons why this was done on my blog. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, but that's unfair voting. :: Actually, it should be okay. When polls first showed up, I asked Wikia about how votes are registered and got the response back that it's tied to your account or IP address. That isn't visible in the poll, but it is used so that if you vote again, your previous vote is changed to the new one. I tried it out and confirmed it. Just another option to consider for the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Administration I'm thinking that since you are so loyal to the wikia (a lot more loyal than I am obviously) that I will probably promote you. ...Promise not to change the wikia to bright colors though without talking to me first, though, k? Send me a message on here or something. (: Respond to this though first. fairly 19:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Header1 and Header2 templates In the code for the header templates is the Samdan font. What kind of font is this? I can't find it on MyFonts.com and I don't have it on my computer, so the "About the wiki" and "Current Events" headers default to using Arial on my computer. You might want to take a look at the Common fonts to all versions of Windows & Mac equivalents page. That will show how to specify fonts that are known to be on all versions of Windows and Mac. The actual KND font is Aura, so if you wanted to try using that, it would be something along these lines: : About the wiki That gives the web browser a few choices about what fonts to use if one or more isn't installed on the user's computer. As an alternative, I turned About the wiki and Current Events into graphics, which you can see in use on my test page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Obsesion Salutations numbuhthreefan user, i read mucho and i noted in many of the articles, the users highlights their obsesion with beatles and savage...i mean sanban, especialiy in the episode articles like sprout and even STUPPOrt with the stupid trivia about them "what they doing or something" like they have a hot night......and i just erase them because is irrelevant to a hombre como yo, mexicano y valiente. IM in all wikias because im in wikidex, la enciclopedia pokemon. and.....why your nickname is numbuhthree fan? --WikiAldo 03:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Returns you like it, obviusly........but im curious, why you like it? and you wrote these irrelevant trivias? --WikiAldo 18:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Returns, Too! That is unclear for me, but i supose why. She is my FABorite one too but for very different reasons, LEMMEE TELL'YA, First she resembles myself more than anyone character because she is a ......well me, is very hard to explain, not only resembles me physically, like in all non-children animated series she is a monster like me.....NO! she is me, everybody here is brutally affraid of me.......and i hate it,no one likes me, but meet her makes me proud......and sad. Like blaze the cat extremly bad temper at point to try to kill my own brother......or anything whose challenge me, almost anything makes me encabronado even if i seeing something annoying in the TV, ¿atfer that, you still loves her? --WikiAldo 19:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Strikes Back ¡¡¡CARAJO SUPREMO!!! i dont like the paste or anything or wharever are you show me green, i like back color yo, and what do you mean with boring? thats the pride of the continente americano, ¿dont you think that the satanic saddism is cute?.............well actually atfer see the series finale, im no longer thing she is that awful like me at all, atfer it i noticed thats the very only cartoon network series part of cartoon cartoons who have a "heart" even with my crancky nature because i hated the show before, I could not resist the feling thats the end message thats right, i mean is true and thats make me happy. In addition, this is the very first show that introduce me the romance when i was younger, much much younger, because i never forget anything, like lady gaga says, i first seen many love related themes why makes my manhood grows sharply, hehe i once thought that numbuh 5 is the sexual mate of wally Fonseca for many things, but i was mal, but the romantic mating is not for me, like the song say: "The fear never fall in love" i was never enamored of anybody and i discovered the secrets of true Love at level 100, but u dont know it, like other..... --WikiAldo 20:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, The Revenge thank you but is not okay, well, when i was younger i are too happy and cheerful too, every one loves me.....im still being a bit friendly and i want become friends of yours, however the life is hard and all mah sweetness becomes sourness, but i did't give up yet, im the Ying Yang personification, good and bad, light and dark etc. but i dont know how be every time, the people say to me im weird. Well, and what do you want to talk about? ilike manie things and i like youtube poops/MV's and cheerful/sweet people too......hehehe. UP 4:52 --WikiAldo 21:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The New Hello yeah, the SPROUT of a new day, sorry for the delay, but if you seee the second i marked, u see she says......UP, un pegajosito UP, you know you are lucky, you can see all episodes in your lenguage but me.....they never uploaded it, very few episodes are in web to see, do you have any recommendation, or something good to say? --WikiAldo 18:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About the Mrs. Thompson Page... Why did you remove my picture? That's wasn't cool. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 14:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU WANT.... If u want it,i can make an extension to spanish like episode names and other thingys, to have full house here....or not..............................¿what do you say pseudo-sour kuki? --WikiAldo 01:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) amerrr i know man!,but im mexicano and i can speak both, its your time to learn, or dont you agree? --WikiAldo 21:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sorr-i he he sorry wo-men, i did't want sound rudd, and i dont force you to learn, i just say if is good idea. yo solo quiero comversar and you get angry brutal. Is not necesary to you, im bilingue and can write in both idiomas para que nadie se confunda, so......the vocie actor of knd in mex is better why?........this hisory to be continued. --WikiAldo 22:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Delete Don't forget to delete: User blog:Numbuh3/KND Wikia Suggestion Blog User blog:Numbuh3/One Year! :) User blog:Numbuh3/The Official KND Wikia Suggestion Blog User blog:Numbuh3/Who's your favorite character? User blog:Numbuh3/We finally have an IRC! Eeeeeee! :D User blog:Numbuh3/Wikia Ideas Template:See also. 15:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I like the front page! It's looking good so far. :D Really glad I made you admin on here. :D fairly 03:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I really hate to be rude. You have probably been working awful hard on the wiki, but not everyone is happy with the changes you have made. Some have been to nervous to say anything and it looks like it's going to be me. :/ You seem to be editing away to your own liking, with no consideration of all the trouble others have went through for this wiki. It's just so aggravating to see your hard work go to waste just because of someone's selfishness. If you're going to make big changes, could you atleast get everyones input first?OhKuri 00:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Picture Okay then. Thanks! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 18:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it! ^^ No problem - I can't believe I forgot it. Template Hey. I was kind of wondering something. About that character template, I've figured out how to make it so the images don't shrink down to thumbnails. Would you mind if I did this? I promise no changes will come to it aside from that. It's just that I've actually heard a few complaints about it now. I'd just like to help. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 23:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. All set. All I did was make it so it wouldn't make the images tiny. Would you like me to go through and put this template on more characters' pages now? Because only a few have it. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 00:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Working on it now. One thing though. The template works a bit strangely for villains and non-operatives because of the "team" thing. Should I just ignore that for them? This is my last question, I promise. o_o;; --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 01:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hi. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I must inform you that there is a vandal making a freakload of spam articles, and they've been doing this over the past few days. I've already put deletion templates on the articles, but I'm getting the feeling this person isn't giving up. --Lurkin' Beside the Mountain 19:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New Operative Here Is there anything for a new operative to do here? Alockwood1 23:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a start. Alockwood1 00:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes! There Will Be A Codename: Kids Next Door Season 7. The Beginning is Opreation CAKED-SEVEN (Cake Adults Kids Edgeable Delightful Season Eat Villains Evil Not clue)